My first time going to see RENT in New York
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: This is the very hilarious story of my first time seeing RENT in New York City and making myself look like an idiot in front of the cast


Disclaimer: I don't own RENT just this story! I figured my stupidity would make you all laugh and now seems like the time to tell my hilarious story

It was this year 2008 and about a week and a day away from the Tony's where the OBC would be performing along side of the currently broadway cast. I arrived in New York and went straight to the theatre to sign the RENT wall. It was around 12:15 I guess and I was with my grandma who also likes RENT cause she's awesome.

Anyway I was signing the wall and this woman started talking to me it was a short conversation that basically went like this.

"Hey" She said to me

"Oh Hi" I replied

"RENT is an amazing show ya know?" She told me "It gives everyone something to think about"

"Yeah" I replied "It certainly makes me see thing differently then I did before"

"Well I gotta go" She said "Maybe I'll see ya later" and with that she went into the doors.

So My grandma thought that was alittle strange that some random lady started talking to me and I continued to write on the wall (I had a long message) about 5 minutes later this guy with blonde hair that was walking in front of the theatre started talking to me he was all

"Oh I see Your a RENThead?" He asked me

"Yeah I guess you could say that" I told him "This is my second time seeing it first time on broadway I saw the touring cast"

"Oh well did you know that the OBC is going to be on the Tony's with the current cast?" He asked me

"Yeah I wouldent miss it" I told him "Are you going to watch it?"

"Yeah I can't miss it" He said laughing as I looked at him really confused

"So is this your first time seeing the show?" I asked him

"I guess you could say I saw it a few times" He told me as I was starting to think this guy was nuts because he started laughing as he told me this

"Well I hope you enjoy the show" I told him as he started walking away

"I hope you enjoy it too" He said as he went in

"He was alittle weird" I told my grandma

"Yeah he kinda was" She told me

So I yet again continued to write on the RENT wall and I finally finished at that point I saw this guy in really tight jeans with a butterfly on back looking at the picture outside with the cast on it. Now it was my turn to be the creepy person as I went over to the box and him

"Hey" I said to him "I guess your here to see Rent too?"

"Yeah I see it alot" He told me "I live here in New York...Where you from?"

"Pennsylvania" I told him

"That's not to far away" He replied

"Yeah" I replied but I couldent stop staring at his ass LOL he was really hot and I assumed he was gay with his butterfly jeans on

"I'm not sure how this is going to sound" I started to say "But those jeans your wearing are really tight and you have a nice ass"

"Thanks" he said as he smiled "What's your name?"

"Brittany" I told him

"I'm Shaun" He told me "And I have to go now I'm already 20 minutes late"

So I it was now time for the show to start and heres where this whole ramble will actually make sense! The guy playing Mark came out and everyone cheered and he was all "Hi I'm Mark Cohen! and this is my best friend and Roomate Roger Davis!" I started cracking up along with My Grandma because I knew him! It was that blonde haired guy from outside who by the way was Will Chase.

Next was even funnier "You Ok Honey?" started playing and guess who I saw? That guy who I said had a nice ass turns out he wasent gay he just wore the jeans to the theatre since Angel wasent in Drag the first time we see him and the butterfly jeans were what he was wearing. He was Shaun Earl. He was the understudy Angel. The lady that I met was the soloist.

After the show I met them all and I felt really stupid LOL I should have known just by what they were saying that they were in it.

So Hopefully this gave everyone a laugh. Anyone have an stories? Send them to me in a message I'd love to hear them.


End file.
